brackenwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Feidh
The Feidh (pronounced fey) are beings of light. They are magical inter-dimensional people who, like their dark counterparts, the YuYu, move across dimensions exploring adjoining worlds. Individually, the Feidh may appear as tiny as a spark, or as tall as a Trogue. However, in their travels, they usually move together as a swarm of sparks, appearing from a distance as one vast, glittering entity. History Nature and behaviour Feidh are creatures of magic and are able to harness their power to weave spells beneficial to nature, or harmful to intruders. Their own world exists alongside the physical world of Brackenwood and they are known to study and even worship the physical forces of nature. While the Feidh are known to engage in mischievous pranks and meddling in the affairs of mortals, they frown upon any intrusion into their own affairs. Occasionally, they will show sympathy towards a lost wanderer or helpless animal in the deepest, wildest parts of the forest. While they are usually aloof and treat outsiders with a mixture of caution and mistrust, both the flying girl and the Auld Sage are highly respected by the Feidh and are always welcome in their realm. The Feidh may decide to punish an intruder in any number of ways. Mild punishments include headache, dizziness and nausea, but the heavier punishments are too terrible to mention. They have been known to trap people in their world with food, music or through a circular weaving dance. The sights and sounds of their revelry is so captivating that the passer-by cannot resist rushing to join the dance. The music gets louder, the dance gets faster and soon the victim vanishes from this world and finds themselves in the next, where they will wander alone and aimless for the rest of their life. How the Feidh treat an outsider is largely a matter of whim, but one has a better chance to gain favour by respecting the forest, moving quietly and leaving food for the birds and insects (such as honey, cake or biscuit crumbs). Like the YuYu, the Feidh may swarm and appear as a moving cloud, but while the YuYu become an inky black smoke-like cloud or fog, the Feidh become a cloud of bright, golden light. Anatomy Individually the elemental Feidh appear as tiny dancing people of flame, with arms and legs, and sparks for eyes. Often a flame dances atop the head like fiery hair. The light of the Feidh is generally bright yellow, however they have been observed in other colours, possibly related to mood. There are spoken accounts from people who have survived Feidh pranks which report seeing deep orange, even red sparks dancing and weaving around them at the time. Trivia * The Feidh are inspired by faeries of Celtic mythology, and were formerly referred to as "Faeries" by Brackenwood creator Adam Phillips. * The Feidh are often described as the opposite of the YuYu. The Feidh are intellectually superior and advanced in their culture, art and magic. Their primary motive is to protect the natural world and nurture its beauty. The YuYu by contrast, are much more primitive elementals, their only apparent motive being to consume the life force of people and creatures, leaving entire worlds barren and lifeless. * The Viccans of Brackenwood have a close relationship with the Feidh, who will cross into Brackenwood every 14 years to create a musical storm, which travels around the world feeding the forests. Category:Magic Category:Species